Kal-Il
Kal-Il is the name of one of the surviving members of the malign warrior race of the planet Krypton known as Kryptonians. Kal-Il was born the son of notorious scientist Jor-Il and his wife Lara Lor-Van. Jor-Il had summoned a malignant force to Krypton in an attempt to seize ultimate power. Inadvertently, he had summoned a force powerful enough to destroy the planet. Desperate to save their son, Jor and Lara broke into the High Citadel of Kryptonopolis and sent Kal to the planet Earth both for survival and Jor's vengeance for his arrogant mistake. Biography Post-Krypton's Doom Kal-Il is the product of his father's vengeance. Jor-Il was an arrogant and belligerent scientist of the planet Krypton with an insatiable thirst for power and dominance over other Kryptonians. Seeking supreme power and the ability to usurp the Legislation High Council of Krypton, Jor made contact with a powerful alien force known only as Mobius, the Anti-Monitor. Mobius offered Jor power over the High Council in exchange for the location of Krypton. Jor surrendered the coordinates easily. Realizing he'd been deceived, a furious Jor worked fast to impregnate Lara to produce and heir for his vengeance. Krypton's Consumption It took Mobius a whole year to reach Krypton. During this time, Kal was three moths old and Jor had made the necessary research to determine that the Kryptonite created by the Evolve chrysalises would be sufficient to empower his Kryptonian cells with demigodly powers strong enough to fight against the Anti-Monitor and ensure Jor's revenge. As Mobius approached and began consuming Krypton's surface and drilling into the planet's core, Jor and Lara broke into the High Citadel of Kryptonopolis and secured an escape pod for Kal, setting coordinates for a beta-class planet known as Vythra; planet Earth. Demeanor Description Relationships Powers & Abilities Powers *''Kryptonian Physiology: Kal-Il's Kryptonian physiology derives its strength and power from the Kryptonite radiation flourishing within his cells. Kryptonite has highly addictive and euphoric properties beyond merely charging and empowering his cells; akin to both orgasm as well as a drug high similar to that of marijuana or Ecstasy. Kryptonite also affects and nourishes him psychologically; providing clarity of mind and acting as an antidepressant to alleviate his grief as well as an anti-psychotic to alleviate his rage and other antisocial and aggressive tendencies as well as providing heightened perceptions and increased empathy without any adverse side affects beyond addiction. **Virtual Invulnerability: With the power of the Kryptonite strengthening his physique, Kal-Il's durability and density also increase significantly to the point of being virtually invulnerable to physical injury; including kinetic, concussive, sonic, temperamental or chemical harm. Heights, gunfire and explosions leave him all but unfazed. He can walk through an active volcano naked and emerge completely unharmed. His bodily density and integrity is stronger than that of steel while still maintaining the relative texture and feel of normal flesh and bone tissue. Within his Ultraman persona, Kal-Il's virtual invulnerability combined with his ultra strength and stamina make him a powerhouse. ***Accelerated Healing: ****Longevity: **Ultra Strength: The power of the Kryptonite flourishing within his muscles strengthens his physique to allow him to lift objects up to a thousand times his own weight and hundreds of times his size; up to over 100 tons at maximum exertion. Within his Ultraman persona, Kal-Il's utilizes his ultra strength to allow him to bend steel in his bare hands, leap 1/8th of a mile in a single bound, change the course of a river, and overpower a speeding locomotive. His punches can generate shock-waves powerful enough to shatter building windows up to a city block or more. **Ultra Speed: **Ultra Stamina: **X-Ray Vision: **Ultra Hearing: **Heat Vision: **Ultra Vision: **Ultra Olfaction: **Personal Gravity Negation: Abilities *Overwhelming Intimidation: *Trained Hand-to-hand Combat: *Competent Leadership: *Experienced Entrepreneurship: Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities Weaknesses * 'Kryptonite Addiction: * ''Alpha Solar Radiation'': Vulnerabilities * ''Supernatural Influence''''': Paraphernalia Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Aliens